No Greater Love Than Mine
by Desilu19x
Summary: "You are forever, and forever I shall be yours" The pureblood vampire said to his princess. This is Kaname Kuran and Minako Nakamura's story.
1. Lost Memories

As Kaname looked out the windows of his room, he spotted Yuuki, walking by, fulfilling her responsibilities as a prefect by keeping night watch. She to him was a sweet, pure reminder of the beautiful things in life, and he intended on keeping her that way. He didn't want ever to taint her by having her remember her past, even if it meant his suffering. He was alone; he needed company… her company. Yet… even when he had Yuuki by his side, something was always missing. She was born to be his bride... that he knew, yet why did he feel a big emptiness in his heart? Either way, despite the confusion in his heart, he promised himself, and his loving parents Haruka and Juuri, that he would always protect her no matter what, and that one-day he would kill Kuran Rido, ridding the world of the pest that is Rido once and for all.

He turned away, and felt Yuuki's gaze on him… she was the only thing he knew now, and the only one he belonged to now. However, he couldn't ignore, that he didn't feel complete… not even with her…

Kaname slowly walked towards his desk, and opened its small drawer; there he kept a small golden locket that no one knew about. Not even, he knew why he had it, but somehow, he could not find it in himself to get rid of it. He opened the locket, and it began to play a soft sweet melody…

_The melody feels nostalgic for some reason… _

A deep sadness took over Kaname's heart and mind as the melody played, how he yearned to know why he cared so much for the locket, just what it meant to him… he felt tears form in his eyes… something that was rare for him… _**to cry**_…

"Too cruel… yet, it erases the loneliness in my heart…" He softly mumbles, closing the locket, and holding it in a tight grip. Two tears fell down his face… tears of _**blood**_…

* * *

"So, tell me my darling, what is your task at Cross Academy…?" He said in a conniving tone, walking around the girl's lifeless like body, who laid on the ground. Instead of responding, the girl cried, she had no way out of his clutches... no one could save her. One is suppose to be protected and loved most by their parents, but her parents were hungry for power, especially her father, who longed to strengthen their family's bloodline so badly, that he even gave up his only daughter to what she considered, a fate worse than death. The man grew impatient, roughly picking her up by her arm in a tight grasp, causing her to moan in pain.

"Guess I overdid it huh…?" He chuckled, forcefully wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her standing. He unveiled his other sleeve, biting his wrist, taking a sip of his blood. She panicked, knowing what he was about to do. Before she knew it, he pulled her into a bloody kiss. The kiss seemed to last an eternity to her, it was as if, he took her innocence once she felt the taste of his filthy blood in her mouth. It wasn't enough for him to take her blood without her wanting him to, he had to force his blood to her.

"Enjoyed it…?" He mumbled, grabbing her jaw to make her face him directly.

"_I don't need to die to see what hell is like; all I need to do is look into your eyes for that"_

* * *

_One week later…_

"So we will have a new night class student today…?" Ichijo asked Kaname as they walked to their class. Without looking at him, Kaname answers,

"Yes, she comes from the Sengoku family, I am sure you have heard of them Ichijo," Kaname asked rhetorically, pushing the door to the classroom open. Ichijo looked at Kaname with puzzled eyes, sitting down in his usual table in the front of the classroom, with Kaname sitting right next to him.

"I assume you know what you're doing Kaname…" Ichijo replied in a soft tone, Kaname nodded. Suddenly, Atasuki and Ruka walk into the classroom, with Hanabusa behind them.

"Kuran-Senpai… I saved some sweets for you…!" Hanabusa said gleefully, waving a bag of licorice, he held in his hand, as he barged in. As usual, Kaname ignored him, causing Hanabusa to pout in sadness.

"What is this ignore Hanabusa day…!" He shouted, roughly waving the bag of licorice in his hand. As Rima and Shiki walk into the classroom, Rima snatches the bag out of Hanabusa's hand. Angry, Hanabusa turns his gaze towards her,

"Those are for Kuran-Senpai…!" Hanabusa yelled, only for Rima to open the bag, and feed Shiki the licorice, ignoring Hanabusa's complaints.

"Don't tell me Hanabusa is still mad because that mortal ignored him again…?" Ichijo asked, smiling his usual gleeful smile. Ruka sighed, brushing her fingers through her silky light beige hair,

"No, this time she called him a giraffe…" Ruka replied, turning her gaze towards Kaname, who smirked evilly.

"I think she went pretty easy on him, if you ask me of course…" Kaname commented, much to Ichijo and Ruka's surprise. Ichijo felt shocked by the way, Kaname smirked, and _**why**_ he smirked. The only mortal Kaname ever bothered to notice was Yuuki.

"_**Am I over thinking things? Yeah, I'm probably imagining things…!" **_Ichijo thought to himself.

Suddenly, everyone paused when they felt an unfamiliar presence among them.

"Good even night class, my name is Mayuri Sengoku" The new student announced in a rather blunt tone…

* * *

"You know you are causing a revolution here at Cross Academy right Minako-chan?" Her roommate Rose giggled as if a good joke had just been told. Minako rolled her eyes, continuing to play her game of solitaire on her bed.

"Yeah and… he had it coming didn't he…? Dumb giraffe," Minako replied bluntly, suddenly cheering in victory once she had placed the last card in her hand on a column of cards. Rose looked at the column of cards curiously, moving to Minako's bed,

"Minako, you do know that the patterns have to be different colors…? Not the same…" Rose asked, lost by the way her friend was playing solitaire.

"Well you didn't want to play, and I thought that by cheating I might spice up this game of solitaire…" Minako smiled, making Rose smile as well. Rose picks up a few cards from Minako's bed and throws them at her.

"You are too silly…" Rose laughed, "Hey… what was that for…!" Minako exclaimed, throwing the cards back at Rose. Rose ducks, missing the hit of the cards.

"Its no wonder why you caught Kuran-Sama's attention…" Rose commented. Minako raised an eyebrow, wondering why her friend mentioned him out of all the night class boys.


	2. Not so annoying after all

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who has liked this so far! It means a lot to me. I am trying to tell this story in a different format than I did the first time I wrote it. Things WILL be explained eventually! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_**She was only seconds away from the school… **_

Mayuri didn't want the ride to end; she didn't want to reach Cross Academy… because no matter where she'd go, he'd always be there.

_**Suddenly, the car stopped… **_

"We have arrived to Cross Academy lady Sengoku; my lord has given me orders to stay with you until you are well installed in the academy…" Her chauffer Takahashi informed her. She looked out the window to see two students waiting for her, a tall young man that had hair of the color of snow, and a small young girl, that oddly reminded her of _**him…**_

_**The reason of her living demise,**_

Unlike the girl, who looked at the car she was in with kind eyes, he looked at the car with bitterness it seemed, she felt shivers down her spine as she gazed at the young boy, whose glance seemed to pierce right through the car window. Before she knew it, Takahashi opened the door before her.

_**Your time is ticking Mayuri... make every second count. **_

"So you're Mayuri Sengoku, the new night class student am I correct…?" He asked her in a sharp voice, much to her discomfort. She looked at him curiously with her violet eyes; he seemed to have a big dislike for the night class… or… did he take an instant dislike towards her?

"Yes I am… and who are you…?" She asked... not certain if she had asked a good question. She looked at the petite girl next to him, who seemed friendlier than the boy who had just addressed her. The girl smiled nervously at her,

"I'm sorry Ms. Sengoku, Zero can be a little mean sometimes, but he means no harm. My name is Yuuki Cross by the way; we are the prefects of this school with the mission to aid you to your dorm and class!" The girl informed her kindly.

"You seem to have a dislike for something… I'm sorry if I am not to your liking…" Mayuri said, ignoring Yuuki's words. His expression didn't change, it was as if he didn't care at all for her words, and didn't bother to hide it.

"Its not you… it's what you are that I dislike, I hope I've made everything clear in this sentence alone…" He replied without looking at her, and added, "Yuuki, show her chauffer to her room, and I will escort Ms. Sengoku to her classroom"

As both pairs took their different paths, Mayuri felt a mix of emotions run through her as his words ran through her thoughts…

"_It's __**what you are **__that__** I dislike**__…"_

"_No one dislikes what I am more than I do… Mr. Prefect" _She thought to herself as Zero and she walked in silence to her classroom.

* * *

_The next day,_

"The night class is about to come out, hurry up Minako-chan…!" Rose exclaimed, pulling her friend by her arm and rushing to the gates of the moon dorm.

"Why must you insist on nagging me with the night class…?" Minako yelled at her furiously as they ran. The person she least wanted to see… was Aido…

"Come on… maybe you can make amends with Idol-senpai!" Rose teased... Minako felt her anger rise. Both girls stopped running when they reached the heard of girls that circled the night dorm gates.

"Were you telling a joke or a tragedy…?" Minako muttered through her teeth, hoping to survive what she considered a dreadful moment. Rose sighed,

"You're unbelievable Minako, why can't you be more accepting of Idol? Like Sayori or Cros-" She giggled, quickly turning her gaze when they day class girls began to holler Aido's nickname.

"_Idol-senpai we love you…!"_

"_He's so awesome, and very beautiful…!"_

"_Wild-senpai, you will always be my favorite…!"_

"Girls please, go to your dorms and let the night class go to their classrooms in peace…!" Yuuki pleaded to the night class fans, only to be ignored by them.

"Didn't you hear her; get to your dorms now or else…!" Zero yelled angrily, scaring most of the girls away. Yuuki sighed, thanking Zero for his help. A small smirk formed on his face,

"As always I have to do all the work…" He teased wickedly, causing Yuuki to blush in embarrassment. Both Minako and Rose looked at them in amusement.

"I smell love between the two prefects…" Minako giggled, attempting to get the attention of both prefects. Yuuki quickly turned her gaze towards Minako, while Zero kept his gaze on the night class.

"It's not like that Minako-chan…! We are just good friends is all!" Yuuki replied nervously, lightly snatching the back of her head. Rose looked at both prefects and smiled,

"I see they are both in denial huh Mina-" Rose whispered,

"What are these two luscious girls still doing here…?" Hanabusa said with mild flirtation in his voice, interrupting Rose. Rose jumped with joy, pulling Minako by her arm to make her face him.

"Let me go Rose before I slug ya…!" Minako muttered, attempting to contain herself from yelling in anger. Hanabusa smirked, hoping to get on her nerves. He took her from Rose, pulling Minako into a hug.

"My darling little penguin… yeah that nickname suits you nicely! I don't give a nickname to just anyone, but you… you're special Minako-chan…" Hanabusa mumbled in her ear. _"She's cute when she's angry…" _Hanabusa thought to himself.

* * *

"What does Aido-senpai think he's doing…?" Zero mumbled to Yuuki as he watched Hanabusa flirt with both girls. Yuuki looked at Hanabusa, nodding her head in disapproval, but unsurprised by his actions.

"I'm sure he won't do anything, after all, the sun is still out. Besides, he flirts a lot; it's his nature Zero…" Yuuki answered, hoping Zero wouldn't cause a scene that would scare both girls. Just then, Kaname approaches them,

"Yuuki, how are you…?" Kaname asked with a light smile on his face. Yuuki felt jittery as she gazed at Kaname's smile, that was beautiful to her beyond words, yet… he was her sempai… nothing more.

"I'm fine Kaname-senpai… and you…?" Yuuki replied bluntly, attempting to hide what she was feeling in her heart. Kaname felt uneasy by her response. He had hoped to get a blush from her, but instead, she responded to him so coldly. He felt anger inside him that was unexplainable… he wanted a relief… and her coldness towards him was only making him more bitter.

"_You see Minako-chan, Idol-senpai is sweet he is giving you a hug after the way you treated him!"_

"_Why is she the only one to get a hug…? I want a hug from Idol-senpai too…!" _The remaining fan girls of the night class pouted madly.

"Very well Yuuki, you're doing a good job by the way, with your prefect responsibilities…" Kaname said in a sudden serious tone as he slowly walked away from both prefects. Before he was any further, he paused, slightly turning back towards them.

"You take your job way too seriously by the way Kiryuu-kun, you should lighten up" Kaname said to him, feeling Zero's resentment towards him. Zero looked at him sharply, and chuckled,

"So should you Kuran Kaname…" Zero replied.

"_You're still a giraffe in my eyes Aido boy…" _

"_And you are officially my little penguin…!" _

"_Aido… we should get going, you don't want Kuran-senpai to get angry with you because of these two girls…" _

Kaname heard Atasuki tell Aido as he walked away,

"_You don't want Kuran-senpai to get angry with you because of these two girls…"_


	3. Unexplainable feelings of the heart

**_Thank you so much for the favs! Hope you guys like this chapter even though it's a bit too... romantic? LOLxD I am hoping this new version of the story won't be long, but then again... who knows. LOLxD_**

* * *

_It was the same melancholic feeling as I gazed up at the moon every night. As if, the moon held a beautiful story to tell, it need not a voice to tell me just how pure and heartfelt the story is, all it needed to do was shine its brightest, and tonight was no exception…_

_**My heart**__… it hurts because it is lost, __**it has no home**__… and the moon's story, was only a reminder of that unexplainable pain my heart has always carried._

I turned back into our room, hoping I wouldn't wake up Rose. I envied her for sleeping so peacefully… as I tucked myself into bed, I heard Rose yawn, slowly sitting up. She looked at me, and smiled.

"I see the moon gives you peace…?" She whispered, looking at me with kind eyes. I smiled back, hoping I wouldn't give my sadness away.

"Just what makes you think that Rose…?" I asked,

"Ever since you arrived to Cross Academy, I noticed you would always look out the window at night, gazing up at the moon. I always look at you in silence, and for some reason, find it very sweet in my heart that you like the moon that much…" Rose replied in a tender voice. I looked at her curiously, yet felt unsurprised by her words.

"You're very immature and naïve, yet… you can be very sweet and ditsy, you know that right…?" Rose added, giggling kindly. I smiled, feeling angry yet relieved by her kind words. I felt the need to trust Rose from the day I meet her, and now, the way she conversed with me, only made my trust towards her grow.

_**I guess I am naïve… **_

_Yet, I will always believe in that sweet melody I hear in my dreams… the one thing I can consider __**home**_

* * *

_Behind that cheerful smile and rebellious heart, lies the soul of an innocent young girl that is afraid… she has no home, and has only two paths to take to find that home she has been searching for all her life. The path of light and the path of darkness…_

* * *

He closed the locket that was in-between the literature book he would always read, bringing back the deep sadness his heart was always burdened with. With the moon shining it's brightest, and with the melody he considered his _"home", _the loneliness disappeared in his heart_… __**for that moment**__…_

Anger arose in Kaname, anger of not knowing why such a simple thing, like the melancholic melody, could make him feel such a feeling. He had so many questions, yet… everything only lead back to that day… the day Rido awoke him from _**the slumber**_ _**he had no intention of ever waking from…**_

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door,

"Kaname-Sama, may I come in please…?" His long time friend, Ichijo asked in his usual gleeful tone.

"You may Ichijo…" Kaname responded, not turning away from the window of his room. He heard Ichijo slowly walking in, though he didn't have his eyes on Ichijo, he felt his friend smiling. He was always an optimistic soul, friendly and cheerful, something he admired Ichijo for…

"We've been keeping an eye on our new classmate Sengoku, and so far, she seems harmless… Seiren hasn't seen her in any suspicious behavior either, it's quite odd, knowing her fathers reputation that is…" Ichijo commented. Just then, Kaname sees Yuuki from outside his window, walking by and talking to Zero.

"She probably knows better, but of course, we should always keep an eye on her regardless, tainted blood has been scented on her…" Kaname replied in a blunt tone, keeping watch on Yuuki and Zero, who seemed to be disagreeing on something. He felt jealousy as he saw the way Yuuki pleaded Zero… she was asking him to live on and to save himself. She loved him; there was no doubt about it. He wanted nothing more than to eliminate Zero, yet… he knew the sadness it would cause Yuuki if Zero's death should ever happen.

* * *

"The valentine's dance is just around the corner…!" Rose exclaimed as we walked to our morning class, which was English arts. I sighed, while Yuuki giggled, joining Rose in her excitement.

"I want to ask Ichijo-Sama to dance with me… but I'm a bit shy on that…" Rose gushed, blushing madly as she confessed who she wanted to dance with on that night.

"I could have sworn you would have wanted to dance with the giraffe…" I teased, causing Rose to roll her eyes, Yuuki smiled.

"Do you still call Aido-senpai a giraffe Minako-chan…? I thought you made up with him…" Yuuki asked, Rose coughed sarcastically, knowing what my answer would be… or so it seemed.

"Half and half… I mean he did apologize for calling me dumb when I failed my math test, yet I still can't stand his flirting ways. So… yes and no…" I laughed, hoping Yuuki wouldn't ask anymore questions. Suddenly, both Yuuki and Rose's eyes narrowed, they gazed at one another, with small smirks forming on both their faces.

"Someone likes Idol… and is in total denial of it…" They both mumbled to each other, but loud enough for me to hear. Annoyed, I sucked my teeth, walking ahead of them.

"You're no fun… I took it when you teased me, and Yuuki did too when you teased her about Zero!" I heard Rose yell in complaint as I walked away. I quickly turned back, placing my hands on my waist, and laughed, hoping to sound as wickedly as the wicked witch of the west!

* * *

"Tough luck kiddies but Minako always wins…!" She yelled in delight, shrugging her shoulders up and down and she laughed victoriously. She turned her back on her friends and kept walking, when suddenly, without realizing it, bumping into another Cross Academy student.

_**Kaname Kuran… **_

She gazed up at the tall young student, who by luck caught her before she could fall to the ground. Her childish delight was soon replaced with an unexplainable feeling in her heart as she felt his arms around her…

"I'm sorry Kuran-Sama… I need to watch where I'm walking…" She blushed, quickly stepping away from him. Kaname smiled, allured by the color of her cheeks,

_**The color of temptation…**_

"No need to apologize Ms. Nakamura… I am just a student here as well, and incidents like this do happen…" He replied, wishing for some reason she hadn't pulled away from him.


	4. My flightless bird

_**Thanks so much for the for the favs & follows guys! It means a lot to me! Hope you guys like this chapter:'D**_

* * *

It was only a half hour before the night class session was to begin, so instead of waiting around at the moon dormitory library, Mayuri decided to walk around, hoping people wouldn't find her act to be of any danger. A few days had already passed, yet she couldn't find it in herself to talk to anyone, she had to keep her distance.

_I'm not __**evil**__… yet, __**my kind **__is…_

She didn't want to hurt anyone, all she wanted was to be left alone. However, all **eyes** were **on her**.

She walked around the gardens of Cross Academy, in an attempt to get a moment of peace in her mind, wishing in a way that Kaname Kuran would just get it over with and kill her. Everyone suspected her of being evil, of being corrupt just like her father… everyone but _**Kaname**_; he knew the truth. She saw it in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Yet… why didn't he do anything about it? Why was he acting as if he was oblivious to it all?

As she walked, she reached a water fountain she had not noticed when she first came to Cross Academy. The statue, in form of a baby angel, was beautiful beyond words to her. She analyzed the statue's face; it was smiling. A _**sweet**_ pure smile, full of _**innocence**_,

"Oh the irony… you smile so innocently, yet… this place is full of nothing but darkness…" She mumbled, keeping a strong gaze on the statue. Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze surround her, a breeze that seemed familiar to her… immediately sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes in fear, wrapping her arms against her chest, hoping the bad feeling would go away.

"It isn't cold out tonight… what are you doing out here when you should be inside…?" She heard a cold serious voice tell her, causing the scary feeling within her to disappear. She turned around to face the owner of the voice addressing her,

"Mr. Prefect…" She replied startlingly.

* * *

_Its funny, I love you more than life itself, I would never want to hurt you… yet, all I want to do is sink my teeth into your luscious neck, feel the sweet taste of your blood running down my throat, tear you open and know every inch of you… to be one with you in every way possible. _

_Your kind fears mine, we are viewed as powerful beasts that can never be tamed, you might see me with those eyes as well, yet… in your presence, I am as weak as a bird, you're a dream among us monsters… _

_You are forever, and forever I shall be yours,_

_**Vivien.**_

* * *

"Hello my ladies… did you miss your Idol-senpai…!" Aido yelled at his devoted fan girls, whose screams became louder as soon as they heard his voice. Everyone stood calmly by Aido as usual, secretly enjoying all the praise from the day class.

"_We always miss you Idol-senpai…!" _

"_Wild-Senpai, you're the greatest"_

"_Ichijo-Sama, will you be my valentine!"_

"Eh… I'm so sad; I failed the math test again. Auntie is gonna kill me when she finds out. Surely that big blabber mouth Cross will tell her" Minako complained in a child like manner, as she, along with Rose and Yuuki walked over to the group of fan girls. Yuuki giggled, finding Minako's comment about her step-father funny. Rose kept her gaze on the night class,

"I see Idol-Senpai has his eyes on you…" Rose teased, changing the subject. Minako rolled her eyes, not sure how to respond to her friends comment. After her small mishap with Kaname Kuran, she wasn't sure what to even think anymore. Yet… it was probably only a silly feeling that would soon be forgotten.

Yuuki rushed over to the group of fan girls to help Zero with the responsibilities of the prefects. Zero glared at her, wondering why she was so late, then again… he didn't really need her help when it came to taming the day class girls. However, having her by his side was always comforting…

"Yuuki… why are you late…?" Zero asked with the usual bluntness in his voice. Yuuki blushed, feeling embarrassed for not being with Zero earlier. She lightly scratched the back of her head, chuckling nervously.

"Time passed by so quickly… Minako-chan was telling us jokes, and I had fun acting out some of them with her" She replied, hoping Zero would be okay with it. A small smile forms on Zero's face, to Yuuki's surprise.

"Glad she makes you so happy Yuuki," He said, quickly turning his attention to the day class girls, who continued to surround the night class. Yuuki looked at Zero with tenderness in her eyes, feeling happy in her heart to know that Zero cared for her like she did for him.

"Now, who wants to get shot by me…?" Aido said cheerfully, pointing his hand towards the girls, who all pleaded to get a shot from Aido. He looked at Yuuki, then at Minako,

"How about you…!" He chuckled, pointing his hand at Minako, who quickly jumped behind Rose. Rose quickly grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her towards to Aido.

"Aw, my little penguin has turned shy on me…? I wonder why," He strutted around her, pulling her by the arm. Minako looked at him, directly into his eyes, being the envy of the few day class girls that were still present.

"_Why can't Aido hold me like that?" _

"_I wish I could look into Idol-senpai's eyes like that!" _

If she had to be honest with herself, she didn't know exactly why she didn't like Hanabusa Aido. She really didn't care in the end about him calling her dumb, or even the fact that he came off as too forward with people.

"_**He flirts too much with girls… what a don Juan!" **_She thought to herself as she heard his fans commenting on them both. Hanabusa smiled, and instead of seeing the usual flirtatious look in his eyes, she saw a sweet inviting look. She wasn't what he really played out to be…

"_**Could I just be fooling myself…?" **_

Hanabusa himself felt confused as to why he was so allured to the human girl, she was cute, naïve, sweet…

"_**What am I thinking…? What would Lord Kaname say… if I'd actually hold feelings for a human girl?" **_

Rose coughed, snapping both Hanabusa and Minako back into reality. Both swiftly moved away from one another, trying their best to erase the moment.

"Hanabusa, one would think you're actually developing feelings…" She heard Atasuki comment as they walked away. Minako looked back at Hanabusa and mumbled,

"Maybe… I do like you, Hanabusa…"


	5. Secret Meetings

**_Thank you so much for the favs! Hope you guys like this chapter even though it's a bit too... romantic? LOLxD I am hoping this new version of the story won't be long, but then again... who knows. LOLxD_**

* * *

_It was the same melancholic feeling as I gazed up at the moon every night. As if, the moon held a beautiful story to tell, it need not a voice to tell me just how pure and heartfelt the story is, all it needed to do was shine its brightest, and tonight was no exception…_

_**My heart**__… it hurts because it is lost, __**it has no home**__… and the moon's story, was only a reminder of that unexplainable pain my heart has always carried._

I turned back into our room, hoping I wouldn't wake up Rose. I envied her for sleeping so peacefully… as I tucked myself into bed, I heard Rose yawn, slowly sitting up. She looked at me, and smiled.

"I see the moon gives you peace…?" She whispered, looking at me with kind eyes. I smiled back, hoping I wouldn't give my sadness away.

"Just what makes you think that Rose…?" I asked,

"Ever since you arrived to Cross Academy, I noticed you would always look out the window at night, gazing up at the moon. I always look at you in silence, and for some reason, find it very sweet in my heart that you like the moon that much…" Rose replied in a tender voice. I looked at her curiously, yet felt unsurprised by her words.

"You're very immature and naïve, yet… you can be very sweet and ditsy, you know that right…?" Rose added, giggling kindly. I smiled, feeling angry yet relieved by her kind words. I felt the need to trust Rose from the day I meet her, and now, the way she conversed with me, only made my trust towards her grow.

_**I guess I am naïve… **_

_Yet, I will always believe in that sweet melody I hear in my dreams… the one thing I can consider __**home**_

* * *

_Behind that cheerful smile and rebellious heart, lies the soul of an innocent young girl that is afraid… she has no home, and has only two paths to take to find that home she has been searching for all her life. The path of light and the path of darkness…_

* * *

He closed the locket that was in-between the literature book he would always read, bringing back the deep sadness his heart was always burdened with. With the moon shining it's brightest, and with the melody he considered his _"home", _the loneliness disappeared in his heart_… __**for that moment**__…_

Anger arose in Kaname, anger of not knowing why such a simple thing, like the melancholic melody, could make him feel such a feeling. He had so many questions, yet… everything only lead back to that day… the day Rido awoke him from _**the slumber**_ _**he had no intention of ever waking from…**_

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door,

"Kaname-Sama, may I come in please…?" His long time friend, Ichijo asked in his usual gleeful tone.

"You may Ichijo…" Kaname responded, not turning away from the window of his room. He heard Ichijo slowly walking in, though he didn't have his eyes on Ichijo, he felt his friend smiling. He was always an optimistic soul, friendly and cheerful, something he admired Ichijo for…

"We've been keeping an eye on our new classmate Sengoku, and so far, she seems harmless… Seiren hasn't seen her in any suspicious behavior either, it's quite odd, knowing her fathers reputation that is…" Ichijo commented. Just then, Kaname sees Yuuki from outside his window, walking by and talking to Zero.

"She probably knows better, but of course, we should always keep an eye on her regardless, tainted blood has been scented on her…" Kaname replied in a blunt tone, keeping watch on Yuuki and Zero, who seemed to be disagreeing on something. He felt jealousy as he saw the way Yuuki pleaded Zero… she was asking him to live on and to save himself. She loved him; there was no doubt about it. He wanted nothing more than to eliminate Zero, yet… he knew the sadness it would cause Yuuki if Zero's death should ever happen.

* * *

"The valentine's dance is just around the corner…!" Rose exclaimed as we walked to our morning class, which was English arts. I sighed, while Yuuki giggled, joining Rose in her excitement.

"I want to ask Ichijo-Sama to dance with me… but I'm a bit shy on that…" Rose gushed, blushing madly as she confessed who she wanted to dance with on that night.

"I could have sworn you would have wanted to dance with the giraffe…" I teased, causing Rose to roll her eyes, Yuuki smiled.

"Do you still call Aido-senpai a giraffe Minako-chan…? I thought you made up with him…" Yuuki asked, Rose coughed sarcastically, knowing what my answer would be… or so it seemed.

"Half and half… I mean he did apologize for calling me dumb when I failed my math test, yet I still can't stand his flirting ways. So… yes and no…" I laughed, hoping Yuuki wouldn't ask anymore questions. Suddenly, both Yuuki and Rose's eyes narrowed, they gazed at one another, with small smirks forming on both their faces.

"Someone likes Idol… and is in total denial of it…" They both mumbled to each other, but loud enough for me to hear. Annoyed, I sucked my teeth, walking ahead of them.

"You're no fun… I took it when you teased me, and Yuuki did too when you teased her about Zero!" I heard Rose yell in complaint as I walked away. I quickly turned back, placing my hands on my waist, and laughed, hoping to sound as wickedly as the wicked witch of the west!

* * *

"Tough luck kiddies but Minako always wins…!" She yelled in delight, shrugging her shoulders up and down and she laughed victoriously. She turned her back on her friends and kept walking, when suddenly, without realizing it, bumping into another Cross Academy student.

_**Kaname Kuran… **_

She gazed up at the tall young student, who by luck caught her before she could fall to the ground. Her childish delight was soon replaced with an unexplainable feeling in her heart as she felt his arms around her…

"I'm sorry Kuran-Sama… I need to watch where I'm walking…" She blushed, quickly stepping away from him. Kaname smiled, allured by the color of her cheeks,

_**The color of temptation…**_

"No need to apologize Ms. Nakamura… I am just a student here as well, and incidents like this do happen…" He replied, wishing for some reason she hadn't pulled away from him.


	6. Nostalgic Eyes I Yearn For

"_I understand you, you're afraid to grow attachment to someone, but it's about time you throw that feeling away, because I will never leave you Kaname…" _She said in a soft voice, slowly pulling him into her arms. He was a creature feared and hated by many, yet… no matter how much she tried, she couldn't hate him, he was much too sweet in her eyes. He was broken spiritually without fault; she wanted nothing more than to be his hope, to protect him and to give him her undying love. He stood there on his knees like an obedient child, accepting her affectionate hug,

"_My Kaname… you'll never be alone again," _She whispered, suddenly feeling his arms wrapping around waist, she smiled, feeling joy that he was finally accepting the love that they obviously had for one another. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, attempting to bury himself within her. In her arms, he knew he belonged. He no longer felt guilty of being who he was, nor did he feel that horrid emptiness within his heart and soul. He was finally complete in the arms of Vivien, and most importantly, he was not alone anymore. He smiled from the joy his heart was feeling, an emotion he never knew existed, so beautiful and pure,

"_Its unbelievable Vivien, that it's too good to be true, I don't deserve this happiness you have granted me, yet I never want to let go of it…" _Kaname looked at her, directly into her dark violet eyes; seeing the home, he had always longed for in them. The light he had searched for all his life lived within her, he wanted to keep her forever…

* * *

It was after class for the night class, everyone went their separate ways, while Mayuri decided to walk outside, hoping she would catch Yuuki alone. She felt a mixture of emotions towards Yuuki, for one she was sweet and innocent, which moved her heart completely, yet when she thought about Rido, and the reason why she was in Cross Academy now, all she wanted was to tear Yuuki limb by limb with her bear hands.

"_You're a good replacement for Juuri my darling, but once you get me the Kuran princess, I will complete my promise to you,"_

His treacherous voice echoed through her thoughts as she looked for Yuuki, his voice wounding not only her heart, but wounding what was left of her sanity as well. She covered her ears with her hands, desperate to make his voice leave her mind, and collapsed on her knees, with tears of pain forming in her eyes.

"Leave me alone… you monster…!" She cried, attempting to make his voice, the memory of him go away. Though Rido wasn't there with her physically, he still had ways to taunt her, always remind her that as long as they were bounded by blood, she could never escape him, she only had one salvation, and that was to bring Yuuki Cross, the Kuran princess, to the monster himself.

"Mayuri-chan, don't cry please…" She heard a soft sweet voice plead her. She was hesitant to move, too hurt to say anything at all, when she suddenly felt a small hand kindly touch her shoulder. Mayuri quickly uncovered her ears and stood up; she turned and saw a day class student before her. Minako Nakamura,

"Nakamura-kun, what are you doing here…?" She asked in a sharp tone, expecting her to go away. Instead, the girl sucked her teeth, and rolled her eyes. She ran her fingers through her silky black hair, pushing it back, away from her face.

"That's what I get for caring right, and the name is Minako, you got that snow white…" The girl snorted, giggling as she looked at Mayuri's puzzled expression. Mayuri huffed, placing her hands on her waist, turning her gaze away from the darling mortal. Mayuri disliked the mortal for her bold behavior… she was actually the first person in all of Cross Academy to talk to her kindly without knowing anything about her. She didn't want to grow any attachment, yet… the mortal girl before her actually made her want to smile.

"You still didn't answer my question… and how dare you call me snow white…?" Mayuri snapped, keeping her gaze away from the mortal girl. She heard Minako laugh again,

"I wanted to look at the moon, is that a crime? My nickname for you should be obvious…" She said seriously, and added, "You have the prettiest white hair I've ever seen! It's so looks so silky, and it shines ever so elegantly…!" She heard the mortal gush. She turned back towards the mortal, who smiled at her sincerely, and looked at her with eyes of admiration. Mayuri found herself smiling back at the mortal girl, and extended her hand,

"Call me May… Minako-chan"

* * *

"Kaname-senpai… a mortal was seen outside just now by Rima and Shiki-chan, from the way they described her; I assume its Minako Nakamura…" Ichijo said as he walked into Kaname's office. Kaname was standing there, in front of his window, with his arms crossed against his chest and his treasured locket in his hand, keeping his eyes on Minako and Mayuri Sengoku. Kaname sighed,

"I can see her from here, and by the looks of it, Minako got our classmate to talk for the first time…" Kaname teasingly replied, a small smirk formed on his face, he gazed at Minako, whom he had only talked to on a few occasions. She was beautiful in his eyes. Minako was petite, had the loveliest light ivory skin, her hair was long and silky black, which graciously decorated her fascinating eyes. Her eyes were shaped like that of a cats and their dark violet color were an enchantment to always see, the eyes that seemed nostalgic to him from the moment he first gazed into them. What was most nostalgic to him however, was her sweet scent. It was too alluring for him to ignore, yet… guilt arose in him as soon as he remembered his loving Yuuki. He couldn't be that cruel to her… even if she was cruel to him. He owed Yuuki, and their loving parents that much.

"I'm glad Mayuri-chan has made a friend, but what do we do about the mortal, Kaname…?" Ichijo asked with worry. Kaname turned back towards him,

"Try to get Aido and Atasuki to help; I'm sure her friend Rose must be out there as well, she might be in danger for all you know…" Kaname ordered. Ichijo bowed, suddenly noticing the locket Kaname held in his hand. He himself held the locket in his own memory. Ever since he knew his friend, he had always seen him carry the same locket. He at first figured it belonged to his mother Juuri, but as time passed by, and as they grew older, the look of profound sadness in Kaname's eyes whenever he heard the melody of the locket, even brought sadness in Ichijo's own heart. The locket had much more meaning… it was life itself to Kaname; and it was as if, he was waiting for something.

"I see you still hold that locket today Kaname. Am I not that good enough of a friend for you to not confide in me…?" He dared to ask, hoping he hadn't angered Kaname with his question. Kaname looked at the locket in his hand, and opened it, the sweet heart wrenching melody played, filling the quite room with its melodic tune, the only thing that he felt he actually owned completely… it was his own. The melody that kept the small hope he had left in his heart alive…

"Its not you Ichijo… I don't know myself just what this locket means to me, all I know, is that it's everything…" _**My home,**_

* * *

Rose woke up to find she was all alone in their room. Minako kept her word and went outside during the night. They weren't permitted to roam the school at late hours, but Minako figured that to see the moon from the gardens was no crime. She was a daring soul, much to Rose's misfortune. She always feared for her friend's safety, luckily this time, she was prepared. Rose quickly got up from bed, taking off her nightgown to reveal her uniform. She put on her shoes and made her way to the door. Before she could walk outside, she felt herself step on paper. She looked down on the floor and saw an envelope hand been thrown. Curiously, she picked up the envelope, and opened it,

_Rose,_

_I am hoping to see you after class, if you read this letter, please meet me today, by the angel water fountain. I would love to take this chance to get to know you better. I have liked you for a long time, and I would be so happy if you felt the same towards me…_

_-Ichijo Takuma_

She squealed excitedly, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she re-read the letter once more. She put the letter away in her uniform pocket, and walked outside her room, discreetly walking through the halls, trying her best not to bump into Yuuki or Zero. She made her way outside to the gardens of Cross Academy, while she walked, she glanced briefly at the white rose bush that the headmaster had planted near the water fountain, and gently caressed the petals of the flower with her fingers, _**"How beautiful and delicate you are, I'm grateful I was named after you"**_

Just then, Rose hears a familiar giggle ringing through the gardens. She looked around, and saw Minako running towards the woods, playfully extending her arms in the air, smiling as she ran deeper into the woods. Rose quickly followed her, and called out to her friend.

"Minako-chan… wait please!" She pleaded. Minako suddenly stopped running; Rose smiled, catching her breath from the run. Minako kept her back turned, giggling maliciously, sending shivers of fear down Rose's spine. Soon then, the figure of her sweet friend faded, and turned into something dark and monstrous,

"Rose-chan… where are you…!" She heard a distant voice cry, her first instinct was to turn and run, yet… her legs felt frozen stiff, she couldn't move- she couldn't speak. Slowly the dark figure turned around.

* * *

"AHHH…!" A gunshot was quickly heard after, Minako panicked as she heard her friends screams. She pushed herself to run faster to her, only to be stopped by a sudden ice wall that formed before her. She turned, expecting to see Mayuri, but in her place, was Hanabusa. He looked at her unusually, instead of seeing the warmth in his eyes that she so loved... she saw anger in them.

"G- Giraffe… what are you doing here…?" She stuttered. He quickly pulled her by her arm in a tight grip,

"What do you think you're doing…? Don't you know the Academy's regulations you insolent little penguin…?" He snapped, much to Minako's surprise. She growled, attempting to break free from Hanabusa's grasp, angered by the way he bellowed at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that? My friend is in trouble so leave me alone…!" She screeched. She expected him to quickly respond, but instead, he answered her with silence. Both of the scowled at each other, and while Hanabusa tightened his grip on her arm, Minako felt her anger rise towards him, she was confused towards his attitude, but what she most had in mind was her friends safety. Just why, was she screaming?

"_**Just why do I even care for his feelings…? Or for him for that matter…"**_

"_**She is such an idiot… yet, I know she is not to blame," **_Hanabusa thought to himself as he gazed into Minako's purple eyes. He felt a warm feeling in his heart as he looked into her eyes, though they carried anger in them, he saw in them, what he hoped, was a caring look just for him.

* * *

"_I don't know how you get into so much trouble, but I suppose that's what a ditz like you is best at… but you know what? This fool will always be there to protect you" _He managed to say. He giggled lightly, while keeping his eyes on her. He slowly attempted to sit up, Vivien softly pushed him back down on the bed, _"Shush, don't say anything, you need your rest my dear Hiroaki…"_ She cried, watching him make the best of even the worst situation made her smile. She kindly brushed her hand on his face, caressing his cheek sweetly with her fingers, feeling her admiration for him grow by the second. He was a strong warrior, worthy of having nothing but the best in life. Even though he angered her with his over- protectiveness, she knew he meant well, but what truly angered her, was that he was risking his life for her. She leaned towards him, lightly kissing him on the lips, feeling a piece of her heart dieing as she felt his cold lips collide with hers.

* * *

_Earlier the Same Day,_

"Are you sure Kaien won't mind my visit, Yuuki…?" The woman said to her with sarcasm, smirking. Yuuki bowed, and smiled,

"I'm sure he won't, it's been so long since I've seen you Shimizu-Sama," Yuuki said kindly. She was only 10 years old when she last saw the woman before her. She still remembered her however, mostly because she was a radiant woman for a mortal. She was bold, always carried a smile on her face, was warm, and smelled like vanilla. What she admired most about her was her long silky black hair that was curly. The woman's curly locks were stunning beyond words to her… a beautiful hair that always made her sad. She never knew why,

"It's been so long indeed, you have grown into a beautiful young lady Yuuki, and please, call me Lorena…" The woman replied in a gentle voice. A voice that triggered a painful feeling in Yuuki's heart… and mind.

"_Yuuki," _

She heard the same warm voice call to her again and quickly turned away, attempting to walk towards the window. She placed her hand on her forehead, hoping her head would stop throbbing.

"Yuuki darling, are you okay…?" Lorena asked her, taking a few steps closer to her, Yuuki turned back towards Lorena, but in place, saw another woman. A woman with dark curly hair, and had on the most beautiful light purple gown. She attempted to look at the woman's face, when her vision became blurry. The woman lifted up her arms towards Yuuki, when suddenly, nothing but darkness surrounded Yuuki.

"Who are you…?" She said softly before passing out.


	7. My Dark Paradise

**Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews, for the favs and follows! It really means a lot to me! I am hoping you guys will like this chapter. It will open a new stage for this story, especially for the two main characters. I really want to follow some events from both the anime and manga, but it will mostly be my own version of it all you can say^^ Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! I am rather proud of this one:'D I have videos for Kaname/Vivien by the way! If you are interested, the link for their video play list will be on my front page^^**

* * *

"She's crazy, how dare she risk her life like that? That level E was close to devouring her," Hanabusa growled, unable to contain his anger in front of the rest of his peers. Atasuki raised an eyebrow, feeling his curiosity towards his cousins feelings grow. The mortal was obviously much more to him than a simple banquet of blood. He gaze over at Ruka, whom looked at the mortal with disapproval,

"Wouldn't it be easier to have her know once and for all the truth of this academy? She is bound to do this foolish act again," Ruka commented, turning her direction towards him and Hanabusa. Hanabusa sighed, taking a bite of the licorice he held in his hand. Ruka's words only made him more restless. Just what would Minako's reaction be? Would she be afraid of them, or would she not believe them? Most importantly, with what eyes would she see him with after knowing the truth?

"_**Why do I care for her anyways? She's an insolent little brat, not to mention she called Lord Kuran a walking crumb!" **_

"She certainly is brave for a mortal, risking her neck to save her friend from that level E. I'm afraid of what the headmaster and president Kuran will decide, seeing as in her aunt is visiting" Atasuki added, keeping his attention this time, on his cousin Aido, whom had his eyes on Minako Nakamura. She was sleeping rather restlessly on the couch, which obviously worried Aido. What had Atasuki unsettled however was the trouble Aido would get in with their Lord Kaname. She had obviously sparked their lord's interest as well, and unfortunately, like always, the pureblood had the upper hand.

"What do you mean by that Atasuki?" Hanabusa asked with fear, taking another bite of the licorice. Before Atasuki could answer, Kaname walked into the room,

"Thank you for guarding her, and for all your help today with that level E. Atasuki and Aido, will you please help Ichijo, who is in the dungeon with Sengoku. He is currently keeping her under custody, and I don't want anything to go wrong. I suspect she was behind that level E that trespassed here today," Their lord informed them. Atasuki bowed willingly, while Aido hesitated to leave Minako alone, especially in her unstable state. Kaname leaned against the wall, crossing his arms against his chest, and kept his gaze on Minako, waiting for both his henchmen to leave. Ruka curtsied, wondering why he had them leave first before ordering her anything.

"Kaname-Sama, how can I be of help to you?" She said, looking up at him.

"You know me well Ruka, I will confide in you, the task to keep guard of Rose Fujioka starting first thing tomorrow. She will surely be a target again. I don't know exactly why just yet, but I know that this all has to do with Sengoku, and my uncle, Kuran Rido," He informed her. Ruka gasped, surprised by what Kaname had just told her. She felt flattered that Kaname had such trust in her. She kept her eyes on Kaname, who suddenly glanced at her, and lightly smiled,

"You will only have to guard her during the day, but don't let her notice that you will be keeping your eye on her, so that she won't be alarmed. Kiryuu-Kun will keep guard during the night. I will inform you both on any changes, and in advanced, I want to thank you, for your loyalty, Ruka," Kaname said. He was standing there, calm and untroubled it seemed. She loved him deeply, and he knew it. She thought she loved him enough to understand him, but the way he handled things, sometimes made her question.

"I won't let you down, Kaname-Sama," She murmured, leaving Kaname alone with the mortal.

* * *

After Ruka left, time seemed too quickly slow down for Kaname. He was all alone with her, with Minako. He looked at her attentively now, for earlier, he was angry with the mortal. She was stubborn and arrogant, yet, she was also courageous and bold. She was willing to risk her life for her friend. She was a woman of action, and obviously, no one could hold her back. His emotions stirred deeper within each minute that passed by. He was still angry with her; however, he felt admiration for her all at once. Admiration and a sweet caring affection, He wanted her safe and protected, to be with her at all times, even if it was from afar. _**"Whenever I look at you, I think of that heartbreaking melody, which has haunted me even before this new life. Just who are you Minako?"**_

_**A pure and innocent feeling that makes the heart smile sincerely;**_

She slowly opened her eyes, regaining her conscious back little by little. He waited there patiently for her to notice him. Minako yawned quietly as she looked around the room, soon locking her eyes with Kaname's eyes. Startled, she quickly sits up,

"Kuran, where's Rose-Chan…?" She asked nervously. Kaname walked towards her, sitting down next to her on the couch, responding her with nothing but silence. Minako looked back at him strangely, as if she were trying to read his thoughts through his eyes. Many people would _**quiver**_ just by being near _**him**_, he was use to it, _**too**_ use to it that he expected _**her **_to be afraid as well. Instead, she kept analyzing him, when suddenly, a small smile formed on her face,

"Fine you don't have to answer that, but I do have the right to know what happened to me after that beast attacked me, don't I?" She said sarcastically. To his surprise, he found himself smiling as well; he felt more fascinated by her because of her bewildering behavior,

"I agree Minako, but I also have the right of not telling you a thing if I don't want to, don't I?" He mimicked her sarcasm, his smile soon forming into a smirk as her eyes widened with amusement, making her more beautiful to him.

"Ah, you have a smart tongue Kuran," She chuckled, her happy expression shortly fading- "I suppose I understand that, and you. After all, we are basically strangers right?" Minako mumbled. Her vivid violet eyes slowly grew dim, something that troubled Kaname, and wounded him. He wanted her happy as she always was, for her smile to always be there for him to enjoy. His first instinct was to hug her; to ask her what was wrong, but instead, he lightly caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand, causing her to blush,

"I don't wish to cause you harm, or have you think of me as a stranger, please don't be hurtful to me;" He whispered in a husky tone, the red of her cheeks only made her a greater temptation to him. Her scent was sweet and nostalgic, and having her so close by, only made him long for her blood even more. He yearned to sink his teeth into her luscious white neck, to feel her warm blood run down his throat and have it coursing through his veins. However, human blood was dangerous to purebloods, _**if you were lucky enough that is,**_

The worst part of it all, if it didn't affect him, it would affect her, and ruin her life forever; _**hurting her **_was _**much worse **_than _**ending his own life**_.

_**Then again, the thought of never seeing her warm smile,**_

"I know you wouldn't harm me, and somehow, you're not an entire stranger to me, Kaname" She replied softly, placing her small hand on top of his. Her tender touch sent shivers down his spine; it enlightened his heart and relieved his restless soul. He was in complete serenity with her presence alone, and if it were up to him, he'd _**leave it all behind;**_

* * *

His voice, his presence was comforting to her. However, he troubled her all at the same time; she couldn't come to terms with her feelings towards Kaname Kuran. She barely knew him, yet, as she looked into his dark aubrey eyes, which looked at her back with what she believed was adoration; her heart told her otherwise. He wasn't a stranger; he was someone she could trust, a safe haven just like the melody that haunted her dreams. The thought of him not belonging to her, was heartbreaking, and idea of never seeing him again, was death itself,

"_**This feeling makes no sense, yet it feels so right. I could lose myself in his loving eyes forever,"**_

"That eases me, that you see me with kind eyes, Minako," He said, making her smile once again.

* * *

"_You do know that with Kaname dead, your children, the humans and people you love will all die, face it Vivien, even your love for him isn't enough to make him want to live" _He chuckled maliciously in her ear. She was too stiff to turn and face him, for his words were wounding her, she couldn't accept the fact that Kaname wanted to do something so selfless, yet so cruel, was her love not enough for him? What of their children did he not think of them? No, she didn't want him to ruin his life; he deserved to live on,

"_He's doing something noble Kyrie, I can't say the same for you brother, you've done nothing but horrid things, or should I remind you whom it was that killed our sister?" _She said with rage in her heart, remembering the way her beloved sister died in her arms. It was a moment she would never forget, a scar that she would carry for the rest of her life, and it was all thanks to her brother, whom she once looked up to as a hero. He was nothing but a savage beast just like his followers.

He then roughly pulled her by her arm, making her face him, his eyes filled with hate, hate for his own sister, he was going to make sure that Kaname Kuran would pay for taking what was rightfully his,

"_That may be my darling sister, but when someone kills your soul, it's far much a worse death than any you can imagine, that's why I had to kill Rosemary. Are you really going to let Kaname sacrifice himself, and what of Hiroaki, will you let his death which you caused, go in vain?" _She gasped when he mentioned Hiroaki's name, this time feeling completely vulnerable to Kyrie. She knew that all her brother wanted to do, was to drive her mad, though it may have been the case, his words made sense to her on so many levels. Especially since, it all dealt with Kaname, whom she loved above all things.

"_**No, I won't let his death go in vain, I will help protect humans, and make sure that my children live peacefully in this world, and for my Kaname to live on and witness the fruits of his struggles and sacrifices…"**_

_A peaceful world where vampires and humans could co-exist in harmony,_

* * *

_The next night,_

The ballroom soon began to fill itself up with the students of Cross Academy, everyone dressed elegantly for the event, everyone was merry to be together as one, celebrating an event of friendship and love… _**almost **_everyone. The guards of the event, whom were actually vampire hunters, all felt uncomfortable, yet were on the alert for any suspicious behavior from the night class, or for any uninvited guests. As for the prefects, Zero maintained his posture as he kept watch on the day class students, keeping his eagerness for blood as secret as possible. As for Yuuki, she was late to the event, much to Zero's surprise, _**"I was sure she'd be here early because of Kuran, what an irresponsible girl," **_He thought to himself as he looked around the room, everything seemed merry, too merry for Zero's taste, especially with the presence of vampires around him.

"Do you really think this is really necessary Kaien, the night class all seem like good students to me," Lorena whispered in his ear as they watched Atasuki and Ichijo dance with some of the day class girls. Kaien sighed, turning his gaze towards Lorena,

"I don't, but you know the rules of the Hunters Society, not to mention we may be having some members of the Vampire Council here today, speaking of which, did you get to talk to your niece at all?" Kaien answered, concerned filled his eyes as Lorena lowered her gaze,

"No, not yet, I didn't have the guts to tell her that her mother is locked in the asylum unfairly, please Kaien; I don't want anyone telling her, not until Takamiya Kaito arrives. With him here, I know my Minako will truly be safe," She mumbled, lightly brushing her hair away from her face with her fingers. A small smile formed on Kaien's face, he looked at Lorena with much admiration, admiration he hadn't felt towards any woman since Juuri Kuran came into his life. Lorena had done everything possible to raise her niece with love, to keep her safe from the cruel world, and to keep her away from the terrible truth of the co-existence between vampires and humans. He didn't like the truth himself… because no matter what, there was always someone trying to ruin the peace, the peace that the progenitor of both vampires and vampire hunters wanted for them all.

Just as he was about to ask Lorena to dance with him, someone approached them,

"Ms. Shimizu, I was wondering if you would like to join me in this dance?" Yagari bowed, extending his hand towards Lorena, whom smiled and nodded,

"I'd be honored Yagari," She chuckled, placing her hand in his. Kaien stood there in disbelief, as he watched them leave to the dance floor. He felt irked by Yagari's action, it was most likely, he was just trying to anger him, and sadly, it was working. Just then, Kaien turned his glance away, and noticed that Mayuri Sengoku wasn't present at the ball. He figured it was best to leave and investigate on her whereabouts.

* * *

"You thought that perhaps, my dear sweet little nephew could protect you, isn't that right, Mayuri?" His malicious voice whispered malevolently in her ear, slowly licking her face with the tip of his tongue, causing the horror in her heart to grow. He held her tightly by her neck with the grip of his hand, she gasped for breath, feeling her feet slowly lift up from the ground. She grabbed his arm with her hands in a weak defense, hoping that perhaps he'd show her some mercy, but the more she tried to defend herself, the tighter he held her.

"Plead for my forgiveness and I might just give you a second chance Mayuri my pet" He chuckled, throwing her roughly against the wall. Pain inflicted all over her body from the hit, he wanted her to scream from it, he wanted her to pay for being useless to him, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He had taken everything from her; she wasn't going to let him take her last bit of sanity nor her last bit of life without a fight. He stepped closer towards her, sneering at her, tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at him gazing lustfully at her neck. She knew what he was going to do next,

Rido paced towards her, pulling her forcefully by the arm, he was much too strong for her, he wrapped his arm around her waist dominantly, and with his free arm, he brushed away her snow-white hair from her neck, ridding it of any burden. He began to lick her neck clean, leisurely and possessively, she closed her eyes, wishing she could mute her ears; when suddenly, she felt a deep sharp pain in her neck. They were one once again, against her will; he was breaking her innocence, what was left of her sanity, just why did he have to pick her of all people? The sounds of his gulps nauseated her, his teeth felt as if they were sinking deeper into her neck as the seconds passed by. As if, he wanted to tear her apart, the pain was growing deeper by the second, but instead of screaming, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her hands tightly against his back. Little by little, he was slowly consuming her energy once again, and before she knew it, she drifted away into darkness.

* * *

He finished feasting on her, satisfied, he picked her up, carrying her to the couch that was close by them, and threw her there. He looked at her and cackled quietly; licking away the drops of blood, that remained on his lips.

"_**You have done your task after all my darling, lead me to that power I so long for, and you shall no longer be my banquet of blood. As for Yuuki, give her to me, and I shall grant you your freedom. With her as my bride, I will no longer have use for you my pet"**_

He soon heard footsteps coming towards the room, and quickly; he disappeared within the blink of an eye, ready to continue with the next phase of his plan.

* * *

Yuuki made her way to the dance, happy that her Kaname-Senpai had picked out a dress just for her. At the same time, Yuuki figured that the gift was just an excuse to get her to forget about everything. She wanted to know about her past, and whenever she would ask him, he would always change the subject. She had agreed to become his lover because he had said she would be safe with him, and that he would eventually tell her what she wanted to know. _**"Is that the reason I became his lover, or, could it be, that I might have greater feelings for him?" **_She said to herself, becoming more saddened by her clouded feelings. Just what was her Kaname-senpai to her? He was the man that saved her from the terrible vampire that wanted to devour her years ago. He looked after her while she grew up; he was beautiful physically and spiritually. Kaname was a pureblood vampire prince, so what could he possibly want with her? What was he really in her life?

As she entered the ballroom, she looked around for Kaname, who was standing alone at the balcony of the ballroom; she felt butterflies form in her stomach from the excitement. She felt like a princess that had just found her prince at a royal party. She also thought about her questions for him, would he answer her this time? Or would he simply avoid the subject as he has thus this far,

"Yuuki, I'm so glad you are here, and wearing the dress I sent you. It suits you beautifully" He complimented, Yuuki felt her nerves grow by his compliments. She felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed at the beautiful man that looked at her with eyes of love, the pair of eyes she always yearned for.

"Thank you Kaname-senpai, for your kind words, and for this dress that I will always treasure, because you picked it out for me" She curtsied, causing Kaname to smile. Her bashfulness was something enjoyable to him. It was cute, but he also hated it, she acted as if he were a complete stranger to her. As if, he was a God to her, and she was nothing but a mere servant. She smiled sweetly at him,

"You do realize that you mean a lot to me Yuuki, and I only do things to ensure your happiness and your safety" He said, extending his hand towards her, inviting her to dance with him. She looked back into the ballroom, where she spotted Zero standing right in front of them across the ballroom, glaring at them. Remorse soon took over her mind and heart,

_**So close, yet so far from the truth.**_

She quickly turned away, and took Kaname's hand in hers,

"Are you sure we can dance Kaname-senpai, I can barely here the music from here" Yuuki asked shyly, instead of answering her, Kaname slowly pulled her closer to him, gently placing his hand on her waist, and began to dance. He smiled cheerfully, a sight that Yuuki loved to see. Kaname smiling sincerely filled Yuuki's own heart with joy.

"One doesn't need music to dance with someone they love," Kaname said calmly. He noticed why Yuuki had suddenly become uneasy. Kiryuu was watching them from the ballroom. He loathed Zero for taking Yuuki's affections from him. Ever since he came into her life, Yuuki became more distant, but he was needed. As long as he kept Yuuki away from harm, he had to ignore his dim feelings towards Zero. In the end, Yuuki would return to him,

"_**Whenever I look at you, I think of that heartbreaking melody, my true home, Minako"**_

Not too far away from Zero, were Aido and Minako, dancing together as well. He was unable to keep his gaze away from her. She was smiling sweetly at Aido, and seemed to enjoy his company. Aido looked back at her adoringly. The look in Aido's eyes reminded him of the way his father Haruka would look at his mother Juuri. She wasn't just another day class girl he flirted with. Minako Nakamura was much more to him, something that aggravated Kaname deeply. Aido had just ruined his evening with Yuuki; the days when Minako pushed Aido away were over. She was starting to see Aido with different eyes, or so it seemed.

_**Sometimes forgetting is a form of happiness, **_

He had Yuuki to think about in spite of this, so instead, he attempted to ignore both Aido and Minako, and give all his attention to Yuuki. He didn't want her night to be ruined because of him, and he had faith that she wouldn't ask him anything regarding her past. It wasn't the right time for her to know yet. He wanted her to enjoy the life their mother had granted her just a little longer, before exposing her into her true cruel world.


	8. Jealousy & Lust

**_Thank you so much again for the favs and follows:') It means the world to me! Hope you guys like this chapter!_**

* * *

_The night of the attack,_

There were already reports on a massive number increase on level E vampires, much to their misfortune. The more level E's, meant the more harm human beings ran, something that went against their goals. Takuma knew that his grandfather, Ichijo Asato, had a lot to do with that, especially now that Kuran Rido was in control of Shiki's body. He had to protect Shiki at all costs, he owed him that much, even if it meant betraying Kaname. He had to find a way to make it all right in the end. Another thing he was concerned about was Mayuri. She was the main suspect to have staged the attack of the level E vampire, and worst of all, she chose a delicate human girl for bait. It made him angry though, that they used him for it, when he picked up her body, a letter had fallen from her hand, it was a love letter to her with his name on it, manipulating her affections was unforgivable. He couldn't believe that a pretty girl like Sengoku would be capable of doing such harm,

"Sengoku, will you sit there and deny all night that you had nothing to do with that level E vampire?" Takuma said in a serious voice, keeping a firm gaze on the girl before him. She sat there still, lifeless almost, keeping her eyes on the floor, he grew impatient by the second, wanting nothing more than to hear her confess and get it over with, he picked up his tea cup from the coffee table, taking a sip of the green tea his maid Mayuri had sent him,

"You won't be going anywhere until you tell the truth, unless you want to face Kaname, and have him force the truth out of you; I am sure you have heard of how ruthless Kaname can be," Takuma retorted out of desperation. The girl was driving him mad with her silence, despite everything, he still wanted to help the young maiden, he was sure that she was not like her father. What made him sure of this, was the profound sadness reflected in her light lavender eyes,

"Doesn't matter to me, I've met worse, he's nothing!" She snapped, turning towards him, with tears of anger in her eyes, "Nothing scares me anymore, and even if I tell you, that idiot Kuran wouldn't do shit to protect me!" She yelled, keeping her glare on Takuma. He dropped his cup of tea on the floor, shocked by her venomous answer, it was the first time he had seen another emotion in her eyes besides sadness. There was also hate, a deep hate for the Kuran's, it couldn't be more obvious to him now, that she was a victim of Kuran Rido, just like Shiki was,

"All that bastard cares about is that stupid Yuuki, he doesn't care about anyone else, so even in his hands, I am as good as dead anyways" She stood up, covering her ears, as if attempting not to hear another sound, more tears flowing down her cheeks. He couldn't blame her now, for feeling so isolated, for being careless about it all. Even though she was putting others at stake, she had the right to be angry at the world, it was clear to him that her father had sold her to Rido. In a way, they were both alike in so many ways,

"Don't say that Mayuri, because I am here to protect you" He replied, pulling her into a hug, to his surprise, she hugged him back, tightly.

* * *

"Do you think we should go in Atasuki?" Hanabusa asked. Both stood outside the dungeon's doors, they had heard Sengoku's cries, her insults towards Kaname were intolerable, however; she did speak the truth towards their lord. He was ruthless, just as Takuma had said, and the only thing he truly cared about, was Cross Yuuki. It bothered him to admit it to himself, but it did not mean he had to admit it to anyone else,

"Kuran-Senpai did tell us to help Ichijo with the investigation, but I think there is no need to, it's obvious that she is nothing but a victim herself," Atasuki replied. Hanabusa sighed, even though Sengoku was a victim, he wasn't going to keep his guard down, he had to protect Minako, especially now that she was close to finding out _**their truth**_,

* * *

_That same night, hours later, _

He was not able to comprehend his feelings towards the mortal, in her company his heart felt complete; he was no longer alone. It was a feeling that he wanted to keep forever; yet, he didn't want happiness getting in the way of his objectives, one of them, which was to kill Kuran Rido. He made this promise in the memory of his loving parents, and most importantly, to ensure Yuuki's well being. He wanted nothing but the best for her, especially when the time came for her to take her place as the Kuran princess, and to be his bride. He walked through the empty hallways of the moon dorm, hoping he wouldn't bump into anyone. It was a moment he wanted to himself; he needed to be alone to clear his tormented thoughts,

"_**You say that you will never forget me, that your heart will always love me alone, but one day, I know you will do the opposite… it's only a matter of time, which is what we most have as purebloods,"**_

He stopped walking, lowering his gaze towards the floor, feeling a deep turmoil take over his heart. Her saddened voice echoed throughout his mind, she spoke to him with words of sorrow; she wanted him to do it. She wanted him to live on and forget her, even though it was obvious, that her request was hurting her in the end. Her voice, her words hurt him deeply as well, why was she so cruel and selfish? Why did she not see, that she was the only one he wanted, the only one he would ever need.

"_**I want you to live a peaceful life; you deserve that and much more happiness. Be joyous my love, and work hard. I know you will, even when I'm not around"**_

The woman's kind voice, reminded him so much of Minako Nakamura. Their voice's were very identical, _**too identical**_, much Kaname's dismay. Many fragments of his memories were still missing. This piece of his memory was probably being the most poignant of them all. He felt himself slowly slipping into an abyss, an abyss of sorrow, regret, and despair. There was a lot he needed to repair, it was clear; he was not going to make the same mistake with Yuuki. Life was indeed giving him a second chance at happiness by her side, but as he thought about the woman from his past, and Minako Nakamura, marrying Yuuki felt like an act of betrayal,

"Hana-Chan, how could you be so nice to me, don't you know that I don't like you?" He heard her weep; he turned and saw them _**together**_. Hanabusa and Minako, in harmony, standing by the angel water fountain. He held her in his arms, attempting to comfort her as she cried. She held him back tightly, Hanabusa smiled,

"You say that, yet you let me hold you. You hug me back with much affection, am I wrong? Plus, you need a friend, and I consider myself your friend" He replied, generously kissing her on her forehead. She looked up at him, giggling shyly. He felt his anger rise as he saw her in his arms. He could have ripped him apart at that very moment; nonetheless, it wouldn't stop Minako from having Hanabusa in her heart. He would only gain Minako's hatred out of that act. He had no right to feel this, he belonged to Yuuki, she was his only girl, _**the one and only, **_

"I'm blessed to have you in my life, Hanabusa. I feel safe when I'm with you, so please, never leave me," She pleaded him; he couldn't take it anymore. The rage he was feeling was too much to bear. _**"When someone kills your soul, it's far much a worse death than any you can imagine" **_He slowly walked away, eager to forget it all, as he opened the door and walked inside the moon dorm's library, a small branch from the cherry blossom tree near the building, fell down, thus the doors behind him closing shut. The roses on the branch slowly dried up, leaving nothing but the ashes of the once vivid flowers.

* * *

_Meeting of the vampire council leaders, two days later,_

Both Sengoku and Ichijo, two heads of the most elite aristocratic families, also being the leaders of the vampire council, waited for Rido in the conference room. He had sited them both there, for a special meeting it seemed. They had been waiting for him for the past half hour, and within those minutes, there was nothing but silence between the two vampires. They loathed each other, mostly because of their different views, and the rivalry they held against each other ever since they were children. A human maid walked into the room, with a tray of teacups and cookies for the two vampires. She walked up nervously towards them, placing the tray on the table. She bowed towards Ichijo, then at Sengoku,

"Thought my lords would like a cup of green tea with some cookies," She said timidly, serving the cups of tea to each of them. She took the empty tray, bowing before departing the room, waiting to see if they had any orders for her,

"Serve us another batch of tea, make it three this time. We are waiting for a guest," Sengoku ordered. The young maid nodded, quickly exiting the room after words. Ichijo kept his glare on Sengoku; he felt an instance dislike towards his former friend. It was unbelievable that he was ever once friends with a man like him, a man that sold his own daughter to a filthy pureblood vampire. However, he wasn't one to talk; he had just done the very same with his grandson.

"So Sengoku, how is your daughter Mayuri?" Ichijo sarcastically asked, Sengoku frowned, taking a sip of his tea; he looked back at Ichijo with his light lavender eyes. He was mocking him, he knew of the deal he had made with Kuran Rido, and was critiquing him for that. He was declaring war on him once again, but he was not going to let him win so easily. It hurt him in a way, because the act he made upon his daughter was unforgivable, that he knew ask much. He sold her, something that his wife never forgave him for, thus leaving him all alone. In the end, he was going to show them both, the two most important people in his life that everything was for the best of their family. The Sengoku family was slowly degenerating, something he wasn't going to allow.

"She's very well; my daughter is stronger than any pureblood, if that's what you're referring to Ichijo. I assume one can say the same about your grandson, just saw him a few days ago, you've raised him well, surpasses the smarts of many, even of his own family" Sengoku said, a smirk soon formed on his lips, as he saw Ichijo frown as well,

"Seems we both have been surpassed by our students" Ichijo sneered, when suddenly, the doors of conference room opened, Rido, in the form of Shiki stood there, with his arms folded on his back, smiling his vivacious smile at them both.

"Don't let me interrupt your bickering, please continue, I will just make myself comfortable here, if you don't mind" He cackled quietly, both rolled their eyes, they both considered Kuran Rido to be nothing but a savage blood lusted animal, but he was much more than that. He had cleverly turned the vampire council into his servants, he killed in cold blood his two siblings, and now he was after his niece and nephew, making their lives one chaotic rollercoaster,

"So Lord Kuran, why organize such a hasty meeting? Sengoku tells me that you have good news," Ichijo said as Rido walked into the room. He smiled maliciously, sitting down on his chair. He looked at both Ichijo and Sengoku, and applauded,

"Thanks to your grandson Ichijo, I have easy access to Cross Academy, so our attack will be in just a matter of weeks, and as for my darling little doll, ops, I mean your daughter Sengoku, she has done her task beautifully! She not only has leaded me to her, but she has sent me a sample of Yuuki's blood. Soon, I will regenerate again into my old body, and not even Kaname will be able to stop me" Rido cackled. Both aristocratic vampires looked at him questionably. He had to know what he was doing, yet, what he had just told them both made no sense to either vampire what so ever. Sengoku looked back at Ichirou, who kept a sharp glare on the pureblood. He had known Ichirou and his family all his life, and knew of his distaste towards pureblood vampires, they were there for very different reasons, yet, both went through great lengths to get what they wanted, even if it meant putting at risk something they loved deeply,

"Lord Kuran, why wait such a long time? In addition, you speak as if there is someone else besides the Kuran princess that is of your interest, why is that? Does this have anything to do with Kuran Kaname?" Ichijo asked, Rido's laugh quickly faded, he was not one to explain things, but if wanted things done right, he had to tell them what they wanted to know, what he wanted them to know that is; He looked at both vampires, while Ichijo seemed to be a more valuable asset to him, Sengoku was the real prize. He had offered him a good servant, worthy of being with him, and he was _**ambitious**_. He wanted power, he wanted glory, just as he did, and he was willing to do anything to obtain it. Both aristocratic vampires loathed him, making them even more entertaining as alliances. They hated him, yet they were willing to do anything to take advantage of his power. As long as he got what he wanted in the end, the rest didn't matter,

"My darling nephew will be expecting an attack anytime soon, especially with that level e attack Mayuri staged, so we must wait until they put down their guard once more. As for that second thing you mentioned Ichijo, I do indeed have my eyes on another prize, and it all leads back to the ancestress of both vampires and vampire hunters. I am sure you know of her,"

Both vampires looked at the pureblood curiously. It was rumored that the ancestress was the true Kuran progenitor, the true source of ultimate power for both the hunters and the purebloods. It was said that one day, she was to be brought back to life, at least, that's what Kuran Kaname wanted. However, there were so many mysteries surrounding her, there was barely anything of true worth known about the ancestress. Except the fact that she had a twin sister, a sister she ended up devouring because of her brutal brother, whom murdered his sister in cold blood. She sacrificed the power she was given in order to create the vampire hunters, despite being a pureblood herself; she was a hero in the hunter's eyes and even to some of the vampires themselves.

"Its time to take our next step, we have to attack the Shimizu sisters, starting with Shimizu Usagi, it's about time I pay her a visit" He chuckled,

* * *

"Ah, Takamiya-Sama, it's so grand to see you!" Cross Kaien bellowed with happiness as Kaito walked into his office. He rolled his eyes, already feeling the drag of attending Cross Academy. If it had not been for Zero, whom he was told needed his help, and for Lorena Shimizu, whom was there for him when his family was not, he would have refused the invitation from Kaien to the school. He turned his gaze towards Lorena, who was standing next to Kaien, and smiled sweetly at him. She walked up towards him, pulling him into an affectionate hug. As much as he wanted to hug her back, he did not,

"Lorena, I hope you and every one else know why I truly accepted this invitation, because frankly, I already hate being here, especially with such unwanted company" He said bluntly, referring himself to the night class. Yagari smirked wickedly, crossing his leg, while Kaien sighed; he looked at the young boy, nodding his head in disapproval. It was no wonder he and Zero were such good friends, however, neither of them were to blame for their hate towards vampires. They had every reason to despise them,

"I know that, and I am sure that like myself, neither of these two are surprised. So save the talk darling. You're a vampire hunter, and a darn good one, so I will trust you with this task" She replied, brushing her fingers through her hair, pushing it back, away from her face. She was an attractive woman for her age; it was a wonder why she was still single, but then again, after losing her fiancé in battle, and her sister, figuratively that is, who could accuse her for being such an isolated person. He surely wasn't one to judge,

"So sharp Lorena, what is this grand task anyway? Besides, becoming Zero's nanny that is; you wrote to me about your niece, right? Haven't seen the little brat since we were eight" He chuckled, causing Lorena to frown. Yagari coughed,

"You sure have a smart mouth, didn't lose that did you Kaito" Yagari mumbled. Kaito slightly turned towards his sensei, who stared at him critically,

"I don't need to explain myself, you know how I truly feel about Zero, as for Minako, I barely know her, I will only talk to her because this deals with Lorena" He bluntly responded, turning back towards Lorena and Kaien.

"My niece is all I have Kaito, I only ask you to me more respective of her, I trust you will do that" She replied calmly, turning her gaze towards the window. He had hurt her feelings without even wanting to, he felt bad, but what was he to do? He was only speaking the truth…

"As you know Kaito, Zero is slowly falling into a level E vampire, he hasn't attacked anyone, except for Yuuki, doesn't mean he wont attack someone else. We ask you to keep watch of him, and to talk some sense into him. Like Yuuki, Zero means a lot to me Kaito. As for Minako, you know of her mother right. Recently, there was a vampire attack here, and she witnessed it, the night class attempted to erase her memories, but failed. We ask you to keep guard of her when you can, because she will soon know what her aunt truly is, and why her father was actually murdered-" Kaien informed him, he listened attentively, wanting nothing more than to get everything over with as soon as possible.

* * *

She wanted to be alone; it was the tenth anniversary of her father's death; something she wanted to erase completely from her memory. It was soon going to be winter vacation, which meant, a chance to visit her mother at the asylum. She had been thinking about it all for quite a while, but had completely lost it after her conversation with Kaname Kuran in the headmaster's guestroom. So many things clouded her mind and heart, and not knowing about both her friends' conditions, only made things worse. After walking out of the guest room, she had bumped into Hanabusa, whom she quickly hugged and cried to, and to her surprise, he consoled her. When he saw that her tears were completely gone, and instead a smile took their place, he had taken a lily from the lily garden that was growing near the water fountain, bowed, and gave it to her as a gift,

"_A lily to the most beautiful girl of them all"_

She looked at the flower in her hand, and smiled timidly, delicately stroked her fingers through its smooth white petals. She held the flower close to her, inhaling its sweet aroma, a tender sadness overwhelming her fragile heart. The night before the dance, Kaname Kuran had managed to stir up her broken heart, while Hanabusa made her forget it all; she couldn't deny that she had feelings for both of them anymore. With Kaname, the feeling was unexplainable, his eyes were something wondrous to her, they were a whole another world, a world that belonged to her alone. She felt complete with him, adored, and happy beyond words, yet… she wasn't at peace at all with him. Overall, she knew her place, Kaname was someone forbidden to her, he was her friend Yuuki's lover, so he was off limits to her, no matter how much she was attracted to him. Hanabusa was a different story, he annoyed her beyond words, he was arrogant and conceited, but he was to her, the very sun itself. He was sweet and caring when he wanted to be, he was funny, he always made her laugh, her heart was at peace whenever she was with him, and still, she was afraid. Afraid of heartbreak, of someone she loves leaving her again, just as her parents did.

She was heading her way towards the water fountain, when she noticed Zero running unsteadily, but before she could follow him, she felt someone grab her by her arm,

"Shouldn't you be in class Ms. Nakamura…?" She turned, and saw Kaname standing besides her. She looked back at Zero, whom had made his way towards a small barn, and ran inside it. She pushed her sadness aside, feeling a deep concern for her classmate Zero, whom looked in need of help.

"Let me go please Kuran, I want to see if Zero-Chan needs help" She replied coldly, keeping her back turned, instead of letting her go like she had hoped for, he pulled her, forcing her to face him,

"Why do you push me away again? I thought we were friends, Minako," He said quietly, yet firmly. He looked at the lily she held in her hand, wanting nothing more than to burn it, since it was a gift to her from Hanabusa. Despite that, he didn't want to be the one to reveal their secret to her; she had to find out a different way, not because of him,

"We just had a conversation, that's all Kuran. After all, you do have a girlfriend am I not correct? Your concern and eyes are only for her, or so I have heard of course" She smirked, hoping that in some way, she would make him angry enough for him to let her be, instead, he returned her smirk, loosening his grip on her arm,

"I suppose you're right, I was only being a gentleman that day. My only concern is my darling Yuuki, everyone else around me is basically one big joke," She growled with bitterness, snatching her arm away from him, and looked back at him, hoping her hurt by his comment wasn't noticeable,

"Hope you two will be very happy together, and next time, mind your own business, especially when you're dancing with your partner," She answered back, walking away from him. She had a witty form of speaking, she was not afraid of him, and was not the least bit in fear of him when she saw the rage reflected in his eyes, this was something that made Kaname uneasy. He didn't have the same power over her as he did with Yuuki. Yuuki made it somewhat easy for him to protect her, but with Minako, it was as if _**she**_ was in control of it all. She wasn't apart of his game at all, and no matter how much he wanted her to be, she would always move a piece of the chessboard herself,


End file.
